Que Rayos!
by K.Senju
Summary: QUE SUCEDERIA SI LAS VERSIONES MAS JOVENES DE TODOS LOS MIEMBROS DE NUESTRO GREMIO FAVORITO VIAJARAN AL FUTURO POR OBRA DE UN MISTERIOSO MAGO QUE QUERIA DIVERTIRSE UN POCO MOSTRANDOLES COMO SERIA SU FUTURO
1. Que Rayos?

QUE SUCEDERIA SI LAS VERSIONES MAS JOVENES DE TODOS LOS MIEMBROS DE NUESTRO GREMIO FAVORITO VIAJARAN AL FUTURO ?

AHHH - Suspirava el maestro de nuevo se havia iniciado una de las tantas peleas del gremio - no puedo esperar a ver el dia en que todos estos mocosos maduren - decia el maestro makarov - vaya y como siempre an sido Mirajane y Erza quienes han iniciado todo esto , me pregunto si algun dia podran llevarse bien

jajajaja eso es como pedirle peras al manzano viejo - decia Gildarts que acavava de regresar de una de sus misiones - Ademas esas dos se han llevado mal desde que se conocieron es imposible que se lleven bien

-ahh tienes razon pero no esta de mas soñar no - suspiraba el maestro mientras decia estas palabras

Lo que nadie sabia era que habia alguen mas observando la esena i le parecio divertido mostrarles a todos lo equivocados que estaban sobre el futuro mientras nadie se dio cuenta aquella misteriosa figura lanzo un hechizo enviandolos a todos al futuro pobres de ellos ni siquera se dieron cuenta apenas y notaron la luz que los transporto

Pero que demon! # - fueron todas las palabras que los miembros del gremio pudieron decir al ver se localizados frente a su gremio pero mucho mas grande y mas lujoso al entrar se llevaron un susto de infartos se vieron a si mismo en verciones adultas pero eso no sorprendio tanto lo que sorprendio a todos fue ver a Mirajane con un vestido y mas aun sonriendole a todo el mundo de forma tan amable y mas aun llevandose bien con Erza!

Es el fin del mundo - gritaron todos y despues de ese grito tanto el maestro como los demas miembros se voltearon para ver a los originarios de semejante grito pero pobres de ellos se llevaron un verdadero susto de infarto al ver a sus verciones mas jovenes situados frente a ellos

Pero que Rayos! - ese grito fue los unico que se escucho en toda magnolia


	2. Que Rayos me sucedió?

Mira jane volteandose hacia la puerta para ver por que había tanto escándalo y al verse a si misma y a otros de los miembros de fairy tail solo que un poco mas jóvenes quedo shockeada aunque solo por unos minutos luego retomo su labor y su habitual sonrisa regreso a su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado mientras los demás se debatían entre si lo que veían era real o era una hilucion causada por el alcohol que habían consumido el maestro un poco mas estable se pone de pie y camina hacia los recién llegados y les pregunta

-Quienes son ustedes exactamente-con una voz extra amente melosa y muy pasible ante esa pregunta Mira jane (adolescente) se tensa un poco y grita - nosotros somos miembros de fairy tail la pregunta real es quien carajo son ustedes eh?

la expresión suave del maestro se vuelve confusa y dice

- Sin duda es Mira jane nadie mas actuaria de esta forma

Dicho esto todo fairy tail se altera y empieza a preguntarse como rayos podían estar parados frente a ellos mismos solo que de otras épocas , claro todos a excepción de nuestros héroes que no parecían alterados en lo mas mínimo debido a esa actitud tranquila los primeros en acercarse a su versión mas joven fueron Erza , Natsu y Mira jane

-Hola se que esto puede sonar un poco loco pero nosotros somos ustedes solo que algo mayores - dijo Mira jane de la forma melosa y a pasible con la que siempre decía las cosas a lo que su versión mas joven le pregunta

- AH si eso es cierto tu quien eres la verdad es que no te reconozco - casi todos los miembros de fairy tail empiezan a reírse ante eso( solo el maestro Makarov y Gildarts sabían quien era xD) aunque claro solo las versiones mayores del gremio

- Supuse que preguntarías eso ya que tu y yo somos la misma persona - Ante tal respuesta la versión mas joven de Mira jane la observa y empieza a reírse junto con las demás versiones mas jóvenes del gremio que no creía semejante cosa, aunque al darse cuenta de que la mujer frente a ellos no reía y los miraba sera las risas pararon y la versión mas joven de Mira jane pregunta

- Estas hablando enserio?

- Aja (si)-Dijo Mira jane asintiendo con la cabeza

La versión mas joven de mira jane no se lo podía creer quedo completamente shockeada con eso aquella mujer que estaba parada frente a ella con una sonrisa amable y cariñosa en verdad era ella misma?

- NO PUEDO CREERLO- Grito la versión mas joven de Wakaba que no podía creer que esa hermosa y amable mujer que estaba frente a ellos era Mira Jane Straduss seguido de el muchos otros gritaron cosas como ``es imposible`` o ``esto no puede ser real `` y así sucesivamente hasta que la version mas joven de Mira jane hablo finalmente

- Ya cállense montón de maricas y en cuanto a ti o a mi QUE RAYOS ME SUCEDIÓ?


	3. Mi Padre

ma..na..calmemonos un poco si?- dijo pacificamente Mirajane (Adulta)

como rayos quieres que me calme sabiendo que en un par de a os talvez me vueva asi !- Grito con todas sus fuerzas Mirajane (Adolecente)

Bueno paa mi no es tan extra o la verdad- Dijo Mirajane (Adulta) sonriendo pasivamente

Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla - Dijo Mirajane (Adolecente) cabisbaja y deprimida

Bueno ya basta de Esto - dijo el Maestro Makarov ( EL del futuro) poniendose de pie y dirigiendose hacia las verciones mas jovenes de los miembros del gremio- A partir de este momento cada miembro del gremio se ocupara de cuidar a la vercion mas joven de si mismo - dijo el maetro

Y asi poco a poco cada miembro del gremio se hacerco a su vercion mas joven y empezaron a hablar entre si nuevamente Pero no todo hera asi una ni a peque a y un hombre robusto y alto no tenian a nadie .

Al hombre no le importo mucho pero a la peque a le incomodaba y mucho esos dos que sobraban no heran nada mas y nada menos que Gildards Clive y Cana Alberona

Ya regresamos!- ese fue el grito que se escucho atraves de las puertas de fairy tail y quienes habian entrado no heran otros sino las desaparecidas verciones futuras de Cana Alberona y Gildards Clive que regresaban juntos luego de una mision

Pobres de ellos sufrieron un infarto de muerte al estar parados frente a si mismos solo que mas jovenes Pero lamentablemente solo fueron los del futuro ya que sus verciones mas jovenes ya estaban tranquilos despues de lo que

habian visto pero algo no cuadrava en la cabeza de Gildards (joven) porque habia llegado con Cana ?  
y Esa pregunta no se hiso esperar Natsu (Ni o) que hera el mas idiota fue el primero en preguntar

Oye Gildards porque vienes con Cana de una mision?- Dijo Natsu (Ni o) confundido

Y Gildartds que se habia olvidado por completo de que ellos venian del pasado y Cana aun no le habia dicho que el era su padre contesto con tranquilidad

Claro que vengo con Cana despues de todo ella es mi hija - dijo Gildards sonriente

Aaaa asi que era por eso ... pero que rayos !- ese fue el grito masivo que se escucho en toda magnolia ese dia

El primero en reaccionar del shook fue Gildards quien aun aturdido pregunto

De quien es hija! sara , naomi, seria , elizbeth, roseria , etc.- decia frenetico Gildards

hasta que cana ( ni a) se harto y dijo

Cuantas mujeres has tenido tu idiota-Grito enfadada-como rayos puede ser que este mujeriego inutil sea mi padre ... 


	4. Ya no soy una niña

Cuantas mujeres has tenido tu idiota-Grito enfadada-como rayos puede ser que este mujeriego inútil sea mi padre ...

Justo cuando Cana (Del pasado) estaba por salir del gremio Gildarts (Del pasado) la detiene la abrasa y dice

- Eres hija de Cornelia no hay duda - a lo cual Cana (Del pasado) contesta - Sueltame idiota - Y Gildarts(Del pasado) contesta

NO lo hare debes saber que tu madre Cornelia fue la unica mujer que ame y fue con ella con la unica que me case

,sabia que Cornelia había muerto de una enfermedad hace un par de a os pero no sabia que había una niña - dice Gildarts (Del pasado)

llorando - asi que porfabor dejame que te ame tanto como debi haberlo hecho desde el momento en que naciste Ante esas palabras Cana (Del pasado) no hace mas que llorar y llorar ante tal esena todos

los miembros de Fairy tail (los del pasado y los del futuro) no hacen mas que ponerse a llorar tambien y decir

Que conmovedora esena padre e hija reunidos despues de todo este tiempo Aveces llorar es de hombres (TODOS SE SUPONDRAN QUIEN DIJO ESTA FRASE XD)

NO importa cuantas veces lo vea sigue siendo conmovedor - dice Lucy aun llorando un poco

AJA - dice Natsu limpiandose las lagrimas junto con happy Gray y Erza

Tras recuperarse un poco Gildarts (Del pasado) dice - Ya se que tal si para conpensar un poco el hecho de que no pase

tanto tiempo contigo en el pasado pasamos algo de tiempo de familia los dos juntos haremos lo que tu quieras Cana

que dices?- Cana se pone a pensar un segundo y con una gran sonrisa dice - Claro Pa

Estupendo donde quieres ir primero Cana- dice Gildarts (Del pasado) cargandola sobre sus hombros

Ante lo cual Cana con una enorme sonrisa contesta - Al parque de diversiones!

Jajajajajajaja Esta bien cariño iremos al parque de diversiones de inmediato - dice Gildarts sonriendo de oreja a oreja

despues de decir esas palabras Gildarts (Del pasado) sale del gremio con Cana (Del pasado) sobre sus hombros

Despues de que ellos dos salen los demas reaccionan y Gildarts le dice a Cana - No sabia que te gustaba tanto

que te cargaran en el pasdo en cambio ahora pareces odiarlo - ante lo cual Cana lo mira y dice - Claro que lo

detesto es vergonzoso siempre andas cargandome frente a los demas ya no soy una niña para que me cargues de ese modo

Ante esas palabras Gildarts se va a una esquina del gremio y se pone a llorar (RINCONSITO EMO) tras ver esa esena

todo el gremio se pone a sudar y el maestro se acerca a Cana y le dice - No crees que deberias ser un poco mas amable con

el - y cana contesta - Ni de broma - ante tales palabras el maetro empiesa a sudar mas y voltea el rostro para observar a

Gildarts suspira y dice - Ya no hay caso con estos dos


End file.
